


A Lesson in Apologies

by MythologyGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce says sorry, Cock Warming, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Situational Humiliation, Small Penis, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: When Bruce got home from a day of tiring meetings he expected to suit up and head out as Batman. Instead, he finds himself over Alfred's knee, pants down, and ready for the spanking he's been gunning towards for awhile. To add to the humiliation, Tim and Jason are there to watch his punishment, finding out a surprising secret along the way.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth/Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	A Lesson in Apologies

Bruce was betrayed the moment he walked back into his home after a long day of board meetings at Wayne Enterprises. He had been greeted at the door by Alfred like any other day. The old butler took his coat and shoes as usual, going through the normal pleasantries that Bruce had grown accustomed to A routine he had come to count on.

There was a sense of security that came with the familiar actions that led to Bruce overlooking what was happening. Instead of Alfred leading the way down to the cave, he was guiding the younger man up the stairs towards his old childhood room.

He knew what coming into this room meant as it was only unlocked for one thing these days. Bruce couldn't help but to squirm in both anticipation and apprehension. He felt the beginnings of arousal start to course through his veins as Alfred gently laid a hand on the small of his back, leading him towards the center of the room. That's when he noticed two more bodies standing in the shadows that made him freeze.

Jason and Tim.

"Alfred, wait. Please."

"Did you wait before you hit your children Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, removing his hand from Bruce’s back, holding it out expectantly. "Your pants please."

"Do they really have to watch?"

"It is called a punishment, Master Bruce. They were invited here to get their apologies and to see that you were disciplined for your frankly appalling behavior," Alfred said, his tone getting more clipped with every second Bruce continued ignoring his order. "Your pants now. I am not going to ask again, young man."

Bruce felt the heat of embarrassment creeping up from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears as he slowly began to remove his belt. He was all too aware of both Tim and Jason's eyes on him, sure that he had even heard Jason snicker. He could feel the thrum of excitement stirring beneath his skin as humiliation warmed his blood. 

"Today, Master Bruce."

There was another deep chortle to his left. That was definitely Jason snickering.

"Master Jason, don't think you are any more exempt from going over my knee than anyone else in this family," Alfred snipped. "In fact, I remember having to do so not too long ago, if my memory serves."

Bruce got a little satisfaction in the way Jason turned bright red, almost luminescent, at Alfred's casual admittance. At least he wasn't the only one feeling humiliated. He barely managed to pick up Tim's muttered, "I would have paid to see that" as he popped open the button on his slacks, slowly pulling down the zipper. He hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his pants and underwear, giving them a quick tug down to let them pool around his ankles. 

Like pulling off a bandaid.

The old butler tutted, bent down and gave Bruce's left knee a light tap, signaling the younger man to lift his legs out so the elder could pick up the discarded clothes. As the older man straightened, cloth neatly folded in the crook of his elbow, he paused to gaze at Bruce's crotch. "Your lack of growth down here has never failed to amaze me, Sir. Maybe you would have been bigger if you weren’t so fussy about your vegetables.”."

He felt is cock twitch as Alfred's breath ghosted over it, the slight twinge of degradation making him stir. He tried to cover it with his hands before Jason or Tim saw, but he knew it was too late.

"...Jesus Christ."

The wonder and glee he heard in Jason’s voice caused Bruce's skin to burn hotter. He was never going to live this down. Both his sons were not above holding this over his head. He was sure he would be hearing subtle dick jokes for the rest of his life, more so than they had ever done to Dick. Especially when they realized how much he liked it.

His tiny cock pulsed at the thought.

He wanted to yell. To take his anger out on someone, but before he could completely process that, Alfred lightly smacked his rear, grounding him back into the present.

Alfred turned to the two others in the room, gesturing towards the corner where a rocking chair was tucked up against the wall. "Master Timothy, if you would kindly bring over that chair."

With the way Tim stumbled over his feet in his haste to drag over the old rocking chair, it was hard to picture him as the graceful vigilante Bruce knew he was. Still, he could understand not wanting to… displease the family patriarch. (Bruce had no delusions about who truly ran the family. Alfred could make any of them bend with just a single look, especially him.)

Alfred, after placing Bruce’s folded clothes on the back of the chair, primly sat down on the cushioned seat when Tim placed the rocker in front of him. Slowly, the older man pulled his gloves off before gently patting his lap, silently indicating Bruce to come towards him.

Bruce knew better than to keep Alfred waiting any longer than he already had. With his hands still cupped over his crotch, his big palms easily blocking his penis from sight, Bruce awkwardly shuffled over until his legs bumped into Alfred's knees.

"None of that now, Sir." With a gentle touch belaying what was to come, the older man pried Bruce's hands away. Satisfied that he could trust the younger man not to try and hide himself again, Alfred reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out the item he had stashed there earlier that day.

Bruce felt his skin pale despite the deep blush he knew was growing across his cheeks when he realized what the older man had pulled out. His voice took on a distinctive note that he would never admit to being a whine. “Alfred, no.”

The butler said nothing as he took hold of the small penis in front of him between his thumb and forefinger, simply raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and gave Bruce _’the look.'_ The same look that always made Bruce feel miniscule and contrite and wanting to please the older man. 

"I didn't know they made cock rings that tiny." Tim said curiously watching as Alfred attached the ring to Bruce’s tiny prick. Tim’s voice almost made Bruce jump as the man had nearly forgotten the other two were there, so wrapped up in what Alfred was doing. 

"It's special ordered." Alfred replied as he checked to make sure the pink, studded leather ring was secured around the base of his charge’s cock and balls. He gave a disappointed tut when Bruce’s hips stuttered forward at his touch. He gave Bruce’s ass a light slap in punishment.

"No rutting, Master Bruce, you know the rules." Alfred scolded before reaching over to gently tweak Bruce's erection like an aunt would to one's cheek in greeting. “Though I suppose your lack of regard for them is why we had to get a little collar for your winky, isn’t it?”

Bruce bit back a moan as Alfred quickly twisted his foreskin before circling the small penis with his forefinger and thumb. He firmly led Bruce to the side of his lap by using the younger man’s dicklet as a leash, giving it a quick hard tug when the younger man was close enough that made Bruce fall across his knees. Bruce flushed at his squeak of pain, closing his eyes in a poor attempt to hide himself from the embarrassment of Tim and Jason not only having heard, but seeing him ass-bare over Alfred’s thighs like an unruly child. His cock was hard, leaking, and certainly unimpressive. 

Alfred hummed, giving Bruce’s back a quick stroke of praise before he spoke. "Master Jason, if you could come over here and hold Young Sir's hips for me. I have no desire to have to clean the stains from my pants."

With a light chuckle Jason knelt down in front of Alfred, reaching an arm around Bruce's back, resting it just above the swell of his ass, to clasp his hand down on the jut of Bruce's hip. Jason's other hand clamped down on the hip closer to him. 

The feel of the younger man's thumbs lightly tracing against his skin had Bruce biting his lip to stop from releasing another humiliating noise. The touch was shooting straight to his aching cock and he tried to wiggle himself forward to get some friction against Alfred's leg, at least to get the tip of his small penis to touch the fabric

“I don’t think so,” Jason said. His fingers tightening their hold to keep the other firmly in place. “Alfie said no stains _young man._ Still, Never pictured you as someone who would get off on a good spanking, B." Jason chuckled tauntingly. There was a faint ruffle of fabric as the second Robin hunched over a little to get a better look at Bruce's shame between the gap of Alfred's thigh and his lower stomach. "Not like you could get off on much else. 

Bruce whined at the words, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping his hips still. He wanted to remind Jason that he wasn't the only one that had been bent over the butler's knee. However he didn’t have the time for the words to form—let alone to even think much about how the thought of Jason’s tight grip leaving behind bruises made his skin prick with need—before several quick, precise slaps rained down on his exposed ass. The clapping sound of skin on skin as each hit struck sounded like thunder to Bruce’s ears as the shame of being spanked over Alfred’s knee like an unruly youth settled more firmly in his gut. He could feel his eyes start to sting as each hit began to hurt more than the last.

"I never should have let you go out as Batman. Clearly, you are not mature enough to be out fighting crime with the grown ups.”Alfred’s disappointed voice washed over him from above. (That hurt more than the spanking - disappointing Alfread. It always hurt deep in his gut, in a place that Bruce was too afraid to examine closely.) 

A few more quick slaps rained down before Alfred hand stilled, but Bruce could still feel the lingering burn left behind. He knew he wouldn’t be sitting down for the next few days without pain at least, probably wouldn’t even be able to walk without wincing because of the tender flesh. He was going to have to prepare himself for Clark’s knowing little smiles. The man always seemed to have an ear out just waiting for when Bruce got turned over Alfred’s knee. Always seemed to see right through Batman’s act of trying to act normal.

"Now, are you ready to act like a big boy," Alfred started, a loud snort sounded behind him at the words making Bruce’s tiny dick twitch. The butler pressed on as if nothing happened, "And give your children the apologies they deserve for your childish acts?"

When Bruce remained silent, Alfred gave his sore, inflamed bottom another hard smack, the sound of flesh on flesh ringing loud in Bruce's ears. It was the final thing needed to break him, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "S-sorry."

"Not to the floor." Alfred said, cupping Bruce's chin and forcing him to look where Tim and Jason stood watching. Jason’s face was lined directly in front of Bruce's from where he knelt down still holding the older's hips, preventing him from getting any friction against Alfred's leg. Bruce’s cock ached.

The tears began to slowly slide down his cheeks, "Sorry." 

"Sorry for what Master Bruce?"

There was a light pinch to his rear that made him attempt to push back towards the touch instead of forward away from the pain. He heard Jason's sound of awed surprise, the hand holding him down flexing against his side, nails scraping slightly against his skin. Heard the quick inhale and rustling of fabric as Tim shifted his weight in awkward arousal. 

It was nearly too much. His small penis throbbed, tiny droplets of precum dripping to the floor as it strained against the cockring, begging for release. The thought of Alfred probably making him clean it up later sending another moan tumbling from his lips.

He wanted to cum. Knew he wouldn’t be allowed to until he apologized and finished his punishments. It was doubtful the spanking was all Alfred had in mind.

“S-sorry for h-hurting you.” Bruce managed to quietly mumble with a small sniffle. His face so hot with embarrassment he was surprised the tears slowly rolling from his eyes didn’t dry up before being able to drip off his chin. Still he plowed on, “For acting like a c-child. For m-my tantrum.”

“Your tantrums always were legendary.” Alfred said as he pressed his finger to Bruce's mouth when the man over his lap could no longer contain his cries, tears and snot dripping down his face as he whimpered. Unconsciously, Bruce began to suckle on the digit, a wave of calm coursing through him from the action.

"There, there, Sir.” Alfred crooned, as he gently gave Bruce’s stinging rear a light pat. The sensation caused the younger to groan softly around the digit gently stroking over his tongue as he sucked. Bruce was so hard, the designer cockring a constant reminder of his lack of control over the situation. Of his transgressions.

“I suppose you deserve a small reward for apologizing and taking your punishment like a good boy.” Alfred hummed thoughtfully as he took his finger from Bruce’s mouth, ignoring his charge’s whine of loss. Idly he began running a finger down the spine of the man bent over his lap.

Bruce shivered at the light caress. He found himself wishing for Alfred to touch him more. He ached for the older man to show him attention in a place that was long overdue for it. Instead, he found himself nearly sobbing again in frustration when Alfred simply used his index finger to tap Bruce’s lower back in a signal for the younger man to stand.

"Up you go, Sir." 

Jason’s hand tightened on Bruce’s hip, nails digging once again into the soft skin, before relaxing and pulling away. Slowly, very slowly, Bruce eased himself off of Alfred’s lap, subtly trying to drag his small prick against the man’s pristine slacks as he shakily stood. The look Alfred sent him had Bruce averting his eyes like a scolded child - shame curling in his gut and feeding his arousal. He should have known the butler would notice the action.

Luckily, Alfred decided to let his act of misbehavior go, simply frowning and gesturing towards the plush carpet. "Onto your knees with you."

Bruce tried to ignore that Tim and Jason were still in the room watching him as he sank down between Alfred’s spread thighs. Tried to ignore why his cock seemed to throb more insistently, the ring still tight against the sensitive organ, with what he knew was coming and that there would be an audience for it. 

A slight gasp - _Tim_ his mind supplied - sounded out as Bruce leant forward to take the zipper of Alfred’s slacks between his teeth, pulling it down with practiced ease. He cast a quick glance up at the older man’s weathered face, waiting for a nod before reaching up to gently pull the flaccid member out. Even soft, it was more than twice the size of his own. Not quite as long as Clark’s, but no less impressive in its width. His mouth watered in anticipation, Alfred’s cock always fed him so well.

“You know what to do Sir,” Alfred said, running his fingers soothingly through the kneeling man’s hair before leaning back in the chair, thighs spreading a little wider so the other could fit between them easier. 

Without any need for further prompting, Bruce went to work with the tenacity he usually reserved for his vigilante activities. He gave the tip a short, loving lick before taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. 

A sharp “No hands” had him quickly lowering them back down, holding them behind his back to prevent himself from making another attempt at gripping the base of the hardening cock. Dipping his head as far as he could to take more of Alfred’s length into his mouth. 

The butler stayed perfectly still as if Bruce wasn't bobbing up and down his shaft, dragging his teeth lightly along the veins. Bruce couldn't hold back a moan when the first spurt of precum hit his tongue. It was muffled with his mouth full of hardened flesh, drool dripping from his chin.

A light whine sounded somewhere behind him. It wasn't as deep as Jason's voice, so Bruce could only assume the sound had come from Tim. The sound traveled down straight to Bruce's gut where it swirled in with the rest of the restrained feelings of desire.

If it wasn't for the cockring Bruce was sure he would have cum right then. There was something about the knowledge of not only his sons watching his punishment, but seemingly enjoying it. Bruce wasn't sure if he wanted to examine it too deeply.

"That's enough, Sir." Alfred's hand came to grip the back of his head. His deceptively slim fingers holding tightly to the short hairs on the back of the younger man's neck. “I think we’re ready to move on to the next part of your punishment, don’t you?”

“Next part,” Tim asked curiously. “What next part?”

“His lesson in patience, Master Timothy.” Bruce felt Alfred’s knee brush against his shoulder, as the older man shifted to look at the youngest in the room. The hand on the back of his neck, caressed soothingly over the skin when Bruce shuddered. “Twenty minutes should suffice.” 

Bruce whimpered around the cock still nestled in his mouth. The only thing he could do now was to sit and hope those minutes went by quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a roughly 500 words of Bruce being spanked for hitting Tim and Jason. It turned out to be something not completely different, but certainly more than what was intended. 
> 
> Thank you to the beta who went over all this for me. :)


End file.
